flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Nigel's main page, and why its no longer continued.
my page is here going away i will be away for 4 days so i wont be playing flab3. DO Not edit my page!!!! Hi, i'm Lord Shen and i have been on this wiki for a good year now. i play fly like a bird and i am often in city7 or city1 please do not edit my page because if you do i will edit all of your pages ;) my name right now! Right now in fly like a bird 3 my name is ɴιgєʟ! so if you see a bird named that, its me! I am often in scapes lower than 4. my talk page! :) –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– If you want to talk about flylikeabird3 you can come here, I also will put any updates about fly like a bird 3(because they often make a demmo version like the did with the swan before they put it live on flab3). Lord Shen, huh. ii am aften in hill5 or in6 right now i am in these places between 9:00am and 9:00 pm bermuda time Lord Shen sounds like quite the character. I'd love to know more about. ~Quill ok i update it quite often so check every now and then ok;) more about my history later on ok so read on ;) by ≈•≈lord shen≈•≈ last update was today next updates: tommarow Ah, thank you. I love learning about history! I thank you for that. ~Quill please dont lissnt to the bitches who ruin it for me by ≈•≈lord shen≈•≈ ''' I won't listen, to them. ~Quill '''i dont know the air walk hack or any other hacks i am not a hacker hackers are cowards who kill for pleasur and kill for fun. i am not a hacker and you shouldnt be either hacking is not fair. ≈•≈lord shen≈•≈ ' ' ok i wont kill her k val ;) ≈•≈lord shen≈•≈ its mafia who is the biggest jerk and he anys lord shen like crazy. mf is only in city1 but the good things he is not a hacker so hes quite eysy to kill:) ≈•≈lord shen≈•≈ i don't kill nonames right now. only if they kill me i will kill them. right now i'm playing the demmo version of flab3 it has swans:) link is here http://www.gamevial.com/fullscreen.php?game=flylikeabird3_newfolk&format=unity i'm i city9 or hill9 Hi Lord Tell you me the sitting and walking on Air hack? can u tell lord shen to come to C5 from now on...one of names r bella and i am his girl friend on the game plz and also can u tell me who has been teasin him on the game plzzzz so i can get my friends to kill them he will be safe in C5 me and mf are not enemies anymore and i dont know any hacks tmy main enemie is the sc(shadowclan but more like shitclan) who are selfish spoiled brats who i hate so if you can help me kill them i'de be glad ≈•≈lord shen≈•≈ ~Drago~ which place have u been in ?? ~Bella`~ i am often in hill5 or in6 right now oct.11.2013 ≈•≈lord shen≈•≈ senior shenny !!!! its me speedy gonzales!!! youre a white peacok no? :) bye yes i am a white peacock thats why i am a seagull in the game because it is white like a white peacock:) ≈•≈lord shen≈•≈ Lord Shen do u were the no name in hill?If u were okey.Oh and have a nice day too !!! :) ~ ♥ fan_ni_sha ♥ and yes i really don't like no names or hackers cuz they r cowards ^^ and today were nice to meet you Shen white beautiful peacock ~ ♥ fan_ni_sha ♥ -alphaundercat Hey negel lol xd Hi i will be on tonight at island5, or city7. ≈•≈lord shen≈•≈ got it ~alphaundercat hey lord shen i got a account on here finaly lol ~alphaundercat aka auc cool! i might get an account, but not right now! ≈•≈lord shen≈•≈ my computers dying :/ my computer might die so i if i am not on for a while thats why. nothin, just the name of my enemy Hey lord shen. i wanna know.. do u hack? because if you dont hack i would like to challenge you to a friendly fight a hillside 7. i will be on tomorow dunno when prob afternoon. thx bye! 23:40, July 18, 2015 (UTC)King Macaw no i dont hack, but i will be on now, or later today! ~shen Hey shen i wont be active for a while cuz i started playing wolfquest, make an account and join me sometime lel! I will be on flab too im going on right now (5:39) thx! OMG I PLAY WQ TOO!! MY NAMES R BibiLola or KDspeckles!!!!!!! when ya playing???? ~shen. check this out i think gamevial is making an arctic life!!!!!!!!! https://www.facebook.com/gamevial chat code i'm back CHAT CODES = = colores =aqua brown black magenta purple blue lightblue lime green red yellow orange grey to use these type in (what u want to say) same for size COLOR BIG TEXT! hi and, with a slant! '' hi ''